Muppet Babies: The Motion Picture transcript
Prologue: The theme song Intro Disney presents All Voices Off Screen: Muppet Babies, they'll make our dreams and life come true, Muppet Babies, they'll do the same for me and you Kermit: When your room looks kinda weird and you wish that you weren't there Piggy: Just close your eyes and make believe, and you can be anywhere In Association with Pixar Studios and Hasbro Studios All Voices Off Screen: Muppet, Muppet, Muppet, Babies, Babies, Babies, make dreams and life come true. Muppet Babies: The Motion Picture Directed by John Lasseter and Brad Lewis Produced by Denise Ream and Mark Nielsen Storyboards by Dan Fogelman Screenplay written by Ben Queen Edited by Stephen Schaffer Music by Michael Giacchino Scene 1: The go-kart race track (imaginary universe)/The nursery house Bean: (speaking through his megaphone) "Attention, go-kart racing fans, the go-kart race is about to begin, on your marks, get ready, get set, go!" Bingo, Rolley, Hissy, Chuck E., and Skye: Let's Watch Jim Henson's Bear inthe House Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, Janice, Bunsen, Beaker and Walter race around in their go-karts while Animal cheers them on with 2 little go-kart race flags. Animal: "Go-karts, go-karts, wawawawawawa." The 11 Muppet Babies friends continue racing around, 'til their imaginary universe disappears back to the nursery house scenery. Nanny: (off screen) "Oh dear heavens, not again." Scooter: "I didn't do anything wrong, honest." Nanny: "No, Scooter, it's just that this tulip house plant has just passed away, and I just can't seem to find a replacement for it." Walter: "Gosh, Nanny, we're terribly sorry about it." Animal: "Sorry, Nanny." Nanny puts the deceased house plant outside on the backyard deck. Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, Walter, Bean, Bunsen and Beaker go right back to the nursery house living room. Kermit: "So do any of you guys know why Nanny's terribly upset this morning?" Scooter: "Maybe she just heard some terrible news on television." Skeeter: "Or maybe she lost something very important." Fozzie: "Or maybe an earthquake just happened." Gonzo: "Or maybe space monsters were attacking the entire universe." Kermit: "Very close, you guys, but the real reason why Nanny's terribly upset is 'cause her tulip house plant passed away, and we need to help her find a replacement for it." Rowlf: "Hey, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Piggy: "Oh, yippy skippy!" Bunsen: "How very exciting." Beaker: "Mee, mee, mee, mee." Kermit: "Come on, everybody, we've gotta find Nanny a new house plant." Animal: "House plant, house plant, wawawawawawa." The 13 Muppet Babies friends go off on another imaginary journey quest to find Nanny a new tulip house plant. Imaginary Universe: The house plant fields Kermit: "Alright, you guys, this is the perfect place to find Nanny a new house plant." All Muppet Babies friends: "Wow, ooh, wow!" Janice: "Wow, this place is like, pretty wild." Fozzie: "Yeah, that's right, it even reminds me of a real good joke." Fozzie: "Say, why did the duck cross the road?" Brief pause...... Fozzie: "Because the chicken took a vacation, get it? chicken? vacation?" Fozzie: Sounds Piggy: "Oh brother." Rowlf: "Come on, you guys, let's keep looking for the most perfect house plant." The 13 Muppet Babies friends continue their search for a new house plant, 'til their new good friends, Thog, Doglion, Beauregard, Sweetums, Li'l Tooth, Floyd, Zoot, Lips, Li'l Chef, Rizzo, Sam and Link Hogthrob show up to help them out. Li'l Chef: "Hey, vhet ere-a yuoo gooys dueeng here-a?" Kermit: "We're looking for a new house plant to replace Nanny's deceased tulip." Fozzie: "Maybe you guys can help all of us out here." Rizzo: "Dat sounds like a thrillin' idea, we'll come along wid all of you guys." Sweetums: "I'm coming along with you guys." The 13 Muppet Babies friends and the other Muppet Babies friends begin their search. Playing In Background All Muppet Babies friends: A searching we will go, a searching we will go, heigh ho the merry-o, a searching we will go Gonzo: we're searching high and low, we're searching high and low, heigh ho the merry-o, we're searching high and low All Muppet Babies friends: A searching we will go, a searching we will go, heigh ho the merry-o, a searching we will go Rowlf: plants are fun to find, plants are fun to find, heigh ho the merry-o, plants are fun to find Li'l Chef: ve-a're-a tekeeng thees plunt hume-a, ve-a're-a tekeeng thees plunt hume-a, heeegh hu zee merry-oo, ve-a're-a tekeeng thees plunt hume-a All Muppet Babies friends: A searching we will go, a searching we will go, heigh ho the merry-o, a searching we will go Ends Scooter: "Wow, look at that 1!" Skeeter: "Whoa, that's the most beautiful house plant I've seen in my entire life." Gonzo: "Almost as if it can fit in a wagon." Kermit: "Well, we've gotta keep looking." Gonzo: "Gosh, there's lots of plants around here." Scooter: "And there's a giant sunflower approaching." Skeeter: "Oh my gosh, you're absolutely right, Scooter, that is a giant sunflower approaching." Bunsen: "Come on, you guys, let's go right under it." They all go right under the giant sunflower and finally find what they're looking for. Fozzie: "Wow, we found a tulip house plant." Kermit: "Great job you guys, we found it." Skeeter: "Now let's put it in the wagon and take it back to the nursery house." They all put the new tulip house plant in the wagon and carry it all the way back home to the nursery house. Scene 2: Back home at the nursery house Of Footsteps Bean: "Hey, that sounds just like Nanny's footsteps." Skye: WHOA! (in the trash can) Scooter: "We'd better go over to the dining room window and replace the deceased tulip house plant with the new 1 we just got." Kermit: "Good idea, Scooter, everybody, follow me." The other Muppet Babies friends follow Kermit over to the dining room, and replace the deceased tulip house plant with the new tulip house plant. Kermit: "There, perfect, what do you guys think?" Bunsen: "I think it looks absolutely perfect." Rizzo: "And supa beautiful lookin' as well." Nanny: (off screen again) "What's going on in here, kids?" Gonzo: "Well, Nanny, we all heard how upset you were about your deceased house plant." Skeeter: "So we decided to get you a replacement." Nanny: "Oh my gosh, that's wonderful, how can I ever thank you kids enough?" Kermit: "We went on a fantastic journey, to the field of house plants." Fozzie: "There were lots of them everywhere." Scooter: "And we just couldn't leave you disappointed." Fade to a black screen...... End production credits Directed by John Lasseter and Brad Lewis Produced by Denise Ream and Mark Nielsen Storyboards by Dan Fogelman Screenplay written by Ben Queen Edited by Stephen Schaffer Music by Michael Giacchino Voice cast members credits Frank Welker as Kermit, Skeeter, Chuck E., and Beaker (voices) Laurie O'Brien as Piggy (voice) Greg Berg as Fozzie and Scooter (voices) Russi Taylor as Gonzo (voice) Dave Coulier as Animal, Janice, Bean, Bunsen, Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf (voices) Katie Leigh as Rowlf and Bingo (voices) Danny Cooksey as Walter and ARF (voices) Angela Lansbury as Nanny and Skye (voices) Grey Griffin as Samey and Amy (voices) Mary Katherine Dillon as Hissy (voice) Kathleen Barr as Li'l Tooth (voice) Nancy Cartwright as Rolly and Zoot (voice) Drake Bell as Floyd (voice) Ian James Cortlett as Sweetums (voice) Carlos Alazraqui as Rizzo (voice) Bob Bergen as Li'l Chef (voice) Debi Derryberry as Link Hogthrob (voice) Seth MacFarlane as Sam (voice) Richard Horvitz as Lips (voice) Bill Fagerbakke as Thog (voice) Roger Craig Smith as Doglion (voice) Tom Kane as Beauregard (voice) Category:Transcripts Category:Muppet transcripts Category:Muppet Babies transcripts Category:Muppet Babies